1. Technical Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a rack system and a server, more particularly to a storage server rack system and a storage server.
2. Description of the Related Art
As information grows considerably, the demand for storage of information by companies continues to grow. Therefore, the storage density enhancement of products has become a pressing target to be achieved by companies. Currently in the market, there are products mainly designed for storing information, such as storage server. In order that a space can be utilized to the uttermost, the exterior appearance of a storage server is usually designed standardly for using with a rack. Generally, a storage server rack system comprises a large amount of layers of racks. Additionally, a storage server is mostly flatly structured in order that it can be pushed inside or pulled out from a rack like a drawer. For the objective of high storage density, the entire rack is designed for accommodating many layers of storage servers.
When a storage server performs accessing and storing of information, the heating power of electronic elements inside the storage sever increases continuously. Other storage servers in the rack also produce large amount of heat at the same time. In order to prevent the electronic elements inside the storage server from overheating to cause the temporary or permanent failure of the electronic elements, it is highly demanded that the storage server is provided with sufficient heat dissipation efficiency.